Hobo's Southern Fist
|user=Draco D. Drautic |focus=Utilize the bones to thrash people |first=Painful memories of the past! A rival shows up!. }} Hobo's Southern Fist (ホーボーの南拳, Hōbō no minami ken) is a martial arts practiced by Draco D. Drautic and some of the most well known brawlers in the seas. Hobo's southern fist is a considered with a very infamous reputation, this involves their practitioners engaging in a very brutal fist fight which always end in both of them getting both seriously beaten. The very violent and brutal training methods of the Hobo's Southern Fist does have some advantage in battle, they can utilize a technique called "Level" (レベル, Reberu), which restricts the caster's enemy's abilities to only use his physical strength and without the aid of his devil fruit. Practitioners of this martial arts are considered to be brutal and wild. People tend to mix them up with the brawlers, due to their fighting style and appearance. Introduction Hobo's Southern Fist differs from the traditional martial arts known to the general public. They mainly use their fists in battle and only their fists, a practicioner of this technique is a very tricky fighter to deal with, they may overcome their enemies with a barrage of punches. They can still hit pretty hard even if they have sustained substantial damage done to them. Most brawlers practice this martial art because it doesn't require meditation, instead, the user only need to channel his feelings to form rage and fury, granting them inhuman strength and abilities in the battlefield. Techniques Level: (レベル, Reberu) This is the signature technique and one of the most deadly. Users cast this around the area and the effects will occur immediately, the one affected will be unable to use their devil fruits and the only way to end the technique is to beat down the caster. Rough House: (ラフハウジング, Rafuhaujingu) This technique disables the enemies devil fruit abilities for 5 minutes and forces them to exchange blows with the caster. Every time the caster gets hit, his puncher becomes stronger and faster. Beatdown: (ビートダウン, Bītodaun) This technique allows the user to gain inhuman strength, capable of hitting intangible enemies like a Logia type devil fruit user with this technique. Busoshoku Haki is extensively used to perform this technique. HSF has plenty of techniques in their arsenal, these three are the ones frequently used by most of the practitioners. While some of the other practitioners reinvent these techniques in order to create new ones. These techniques differ from user to user, and most of the users have their own style of using their techniques. There are a wide variety of techniques used in this martial art, but practicioners tend to make their own style of utilizing this fighting style. Secret Technique: Drill of Faith (秘密のテクニック：信仰のドリル:Himitsu no tekunikku: Shinkō no doriru) This technique allows the user to turn his right hand into a gigantic drill made up of compressed haki in order to deal massive damage to opponenets deemed to powerful for the practitioner to handle. Category:Martial Art Category:Putridas Category:Fighting Styles